


A Time of Magic [ART]

by Jayfire



Series: Jayfire's Gallery [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Art, Digital Art, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfire/pseuds/Jayfire
Summary: A collection of Merlin related artworks I have made over the years. Mostly created so that all my art can easily be found in one place. Marked complete because I have no idea when I'll make more art, or how many more illustrations I'll create.
Series: Jayfire's Gallery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Only A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, some of these are very old, and none are very good!
> 
> The digital art pieces are my first two attempts at digital art, and at this point, I've only made 6 pieces of digital art, so I am very much still learning! The illustrations are also inconsistent in style, partly because they span several years, but also because I have no set art style. Peruse at your own risk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by RiddellLee's [Only A Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398103). Created using pencil crayons and markers, and photographed using an old iPod Touch. Originally posted to DeviantArt in 2013.


	2. Merlin's Animagus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pencil and ink. Created in 2014 for Alexia Blackbriar's
> 
> [The Houses of Pendragon, Emrys and Potter](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8955151/1/The-Houses-of-Pendragon-Emrys-and-Potter)
> 
> . Originally posted to DeviantArt


	3. A Wild Morgana Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at drawing a screengrab of Morgana circa season 5. Pencil. Originally posted to DeviantArt in 2014.


	4. Merlin's Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to DeviantArt in 2014. Pencil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [THIS](https://jayswing101.tumblr.com/post/616470644828291072/lovevannaricci-darasmithville-merlin) Tumblr post.
> 
> My first attempt at digital art back in April of 2020. I did not know how to blend at this time. Also this looks very different on my phone than on my computer and I hate it now, but it's important for showing growth and progress so here it is! xD  
> Originally posted to Tumblr.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also inspired by [THIS](https://jayswing101.tumblr.com/post/616470644828291072/lovevannaricci-darasmithville-merlin) Tumblr post.
> 
> Guess who learnt how to blend xD Originally posted to Tumblr in April 2020.
> 
> (For more recent art, please check the rest of the series. I have improved!)


End file.
